Meidän uusi elämämme
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Our new life in finnish/ suomen kielellä. Yhteenveto juonesta tarinan/ ensimmäisen luvun alussa. Lukekaa ja kommentoikaa.
1. Luku 1

**Meidän uusi elämämme**

**Disclaimer:** En omista Sailor Moon'ia.

**Yhteenveto/ tiivistelmä:** Heidän viimeisestä taistelustaan Galaxian kanssa on kulunut vuosi, kun Usagi tulee raskaaksi ja alkaa odottaa Mamorun lasta, kolme tyttöä Inner sensheistä (sisemmistä sotureista) pettää hänet ja hänen isänsä heittää hänet ulos talostaan. Miten Shingo suhtautuu tilanteeseen? Tietysti Sailor Senshei'llä on myös uusi vihollinen, joka sattuu olemaan todella vahva. Outer'sit (uloimmat soturit), sekä Mamoru, Makoto, Luna ja Artemis seisovat Usagin rinnalla, mutta heidän täytyy muuttaa USA:han. Kuinka muut Inner'sit selviävät uuden vihollisen kanssa? Ja mitä tulee Usagin vanhempiin? Tästä tulee jännittävää…

Tiedän, että tämä on aika klassinen tarina näillä sivuilla, mutta PLEASE, LUKEKAA JA KOMMENTOIKAA!

_**Luku 1 Voi luojan tähden!**_

"Usagi-chan, mitä se testi näyttää? Positiivista vai negatiivista?" Makoto kysyi samalla kun hän leipoi pannukakkuja ystävälleen.

"Mako-chan… se näyttää positiivista! Voi luoja, odotan Mamo-chan'in lasta! Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä nyt?" Usagi itki pidellen raskaustestiä kädessään. Hän oli kalpea kuin haamu ja hän alkoi täristä kontrolloimattomasti.

"Usagi-chan, rauhoitu! Anna minun leipoa nämä pannukakut valmiiksi ja sinun pitäisi soittaa nyt Mamoru-san'ille ja pyytää häntä tulemaan tänne heti paikalla. Sitten voit kertoa uutisesi hänelle," Makoto sanoi halaten ystäväänsä tiukasti.

"Minä en voi soittaa hänelle nyt! Minulla ei ole enää sanoja eikä voimia jäljellä, jotta voisin puhua hänelle," Usagi sopersi itkien yhä kontrolloimattomasti.

"Sitten minä soitan hänelle," Makoto sanoi ja otti kännykkänsä.

"Kiitos Mako-chan," Usagi kuiskasi.

**RINGGG!!! RINGGG!!!**

"Moshi Moshi! Chiba Mamoru puhelimessa," Mamoru vastasi kännykkäänsä.

"Hei Mamoru-san. Makoto täällä," tyttö sanoi.

"Ai hei Makoto! Tarvitsetko mahdollisesti apuani jossakin?" Mamoru kysyi.

"Sinun täytyy tulla asunnolleni heti paikalla! Usagi-chan on luonani ja hän tarvitsee sinua niin pian kuin mahdollista," Makoto kertoi nuorukaiselle.

"Mitä? Onko jotain tapahtunut minun Usakolleni? Mamoru panikoi.

"No hän ei ole loukkaantunut eikä mitään sellaista, mutta hän todella tarvitsee sinua, joten tule tänne nopeasti!" Makoto pyysi yhä huolestuneena prinsessastaan ja yhdestä parhaimmista ystävistään.

"Selvä on! Kerro hänelle, että olen siellä alle 15:ssä minuutissa," hän sanoi ja sulki kännykkänsä antamatta Makotolle lainkaan aikaa vastata hänelle.

"Usagi-chan! Mamoru tulee tänne alle 15:ssä minuutissa," Makoto sanoi Usagille ja halasi tätä sitten tiukasti.

"Kiitos Mako-chan," Usagi kuiskasi.

**12 minuuttia myöhemmin:**

"Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!"

He olivat sulkeutuneet toistensa käsivarsille kiihkeään ja ahnaaseen suudelmaan. Makoto hymyili ja antoi heille vähän yksityisyyttä ja meni leipomaan loput pannukakut valmiiksi.

"Usako, onko sinulla jokin hätänä?" Mamoru kysyi huolestuneena, mutta yhä hengästyneenä heidän ihanan suudelmansa jälkeen.

"Ano… tiedäthän…" Usagi mumisi hiljaa, kun hän istuutui alas sohvalle. Hän alkoi itkeä jälleen.

"Usako, sinähän tiedät, että voit kertoa minulle ihan mitä vain! Pyydän, kerro minulle mikä sinulla oikein on hätänä? Minä inhoan sitä kun itket," Mamoru kuiskasi anelevalla äänen sävyllä. Hän otti Usagin hellästi vahvoille käsivarsilleen.

"Lupaatko että et jätä minua?" hän kysyi pelokkaana.

"Usako… en voisi enää ikinä jättää sinua, en vaikka meille tapahtuisi ihan mitä tahansa. Merkitset minulle koko maailmaa rakkaani!" nuorukainen lupasi silmät kyynelissä. Hän piteli Usagia yhä käsivarsillaan.

"Kiitos Mamo-chan. Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," hän kuiskasi.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua. Voisitko nyt kertoa, että mikä sinulla oikein on hätänä?" Mamoru pyysi huolestuneena.

"Olen raskaana. Me saamme vauvan," Usagi kuiskasi.

"Sinä olet mitä? Voi luoja! Oletko varma?" Mamoru kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä.

"Kyllä, olen varma. Sain asian selville vain muutamaa minuuttia ennen kuin Mako-chan soitti sinulle," Usagi vastasi hänelle. "Raskaustesti oli positiivinen".

"Voi Usako! Tämähän on todella hienoa," Mamoru hymyili ja suuteli Usagia huulille.

"Mamo-chan… et siis ole vihainen minulle?" Usagi kysyi varmistaakseen että hänen poikaystävänsä hyväksyi uutiset vauvasta. Hän painoi itsensä poikaystävänsä vahvaa rintaa vasten

"Voi sinua rakkaani. En ikinä voisi olla vihainen sinulle. Minä vain rakastan sinua niin paljon!" Mamoru kuiskasi kiihkeästi.

"Mamo-chan arigato," Usagi hymyili ja suuteli poikaystäväänsä.

"Hei kaverit! Haluaisitteko syödä vähän pannukakkuja? Minä en millään jaksa syödä niitä kaikkia yksin," he kuulivat Makoton sanovan.

"Kyllä, mikä ettei," kuninkaallinen parimme vastasi.

**Kaksi tuntia myöhemmin:**

"Kiitos pannukakuista Mako-chan," Usagi hymyili ystävälleen.

"Ilo oli kokonaan minun puolellani. Aiotteko siis nyt mennä tapaamaan lääkäriä?" Makoto vastasi hymyillen prinssilleen ja prinsessalleen.

"Kyllä olemme menossa. On paras ratkaisu varmistaa, että vauvalla on kaikki hyvin ja että milloin laskettu aika on," kuninkaallinen parimme vastasi hänelle.

"Okei. Onnea! Heippa," Makoto nyökkäsi

"Kiitoksia! Heippa," parimme vastasi.

"Mamo-chan… oletko sinä nyt aivan varma että haluat ottaa minut ja syntymättömän vauvamme mukaan elämääsi? Ymmärrän kyllä, jos et halua päästää meitä sisään elämääsi, mutta…" Usagi kysyi pelokkaana poikaystävältään, kun he saapuivat paikalliseen sairaalaan.

"Usako, olen 1500% varma että haluan teidät elämääni. Minä rakastan sinua ja haluan sinut ja syntymättömän vauvamme enemmän kuin mitään muuta maailmankaikkeudessa! Pyydän, älä ikinä epäile sitä rakkaani. En kykene elämään ilman sinua tenshi," Mamoru vastasi suudellen ja halaten Usagia kiihkeästi. _"Voi luojan tähden! Rakastan häntä niin paljon! Hän on elämäni ja rakkauteni sisältö tässä kauheassa ja kylmässä maailmassa! En ole mitään muuta kuin hyödytön paskiainen ilman häntä elämässäni! Ja nyt… nyt me tulemme vihdoinkin saamaan sen perheen jonka olen halunnut saada jo niin pitkään aikaa," _Mamoru ajatteli kun hän piteli kaunista pientä pupuaan lähellä sydäntään. Hän ei vain yksinkertaisesti halunnut päästää tätä käsivarsiltaan enää koskaan.

"Arigato Mamo-chan! Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon," Usagi kuiskasi kun he lopulta kävelivät sisään sairaalan odotushuoneeseen päästämättä toisiaan käsivarsiltaan.

Se oli varmaa, että jokainen, joka näki heidät sairaalassa, huomasi ihanan parimme syvän ja kiihkeän rakkauden.

**Luku 1 loppuu tähän.**

**Luku 2 ilmestyy heti kun saan sen käännettyä Suomeksi.**

_**Käännökset japanin-kielisiin sanoihin:**_

Ano = No…

Arigato = Kiitos

Moshi Moshi = Haloo/ Hei (kun vastataan puhelimeen)

Tenshi = Enkeli

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:**

Okei, tästä hommasta näköjään tulee sellainen projekti että käännän kaikki tarinani Suomen kielelle. Ainakin sellainen olisi tarkoituksena. Teen tämän erityisesti niitä suomalaisia ihmisiä varten jotka osaavat huonosti englantia/ eivät osaa sitä ollenkaan. Toivottavasti tarinoilleni riittää lukijoita. Kommentit ovat enemmän kuin tervetulleita. Niitä voi lähettää tuossa sivun alalaidassa näkyvästä palkista jossa lukee; REWIEV THIS STORY/ CHAPTER. Kommenttien lähetys onnistuu, vakkei olisi edes rekisteröitynyt koko sivustolle. Iloista kevään jatkoa!

Terveisin

Enkelisisar


	2. Luku 2

_**Luku 2 Shingo saa tietää totuuden**_

"Usako, oletko aivan varma että haluat kertoa meidän salaisuutemme pikkuveljellesi?" Mamoru kysyi tyttöystävältään, kun he astuivat ulos hänen autostaan Tsukino'jen talon edessä.

"Kyllä, olen varma siitä. Hän ansaitsee tietää kaiken tämän, vaikka hän onkin mitä kauhein ja ärsyttävin kakara suurimman osan ajasta. Mutta hän on siitä huolimatta minun pikkuveljeni," Usagi vastasi.

"Mitä sitten vanhempiisi tulee? Kerrotko sinä heille kaiken tämän?" Mamoru kysyi hiljaa raskaana olevalta tyttöystävältään. Hän salaa jumaloi Usagia, koska hän välitti kaikista ilman yhtään ainoaa pahaa epäilystä tai kysymystä mielessään. Ja hän asetti aina kaikki muut edelleen ilman mitään katumusta.

"He ovat tätini luona Kiotossa tämän viikon loppuun, joten minä kerron heille kaiken tämän sitten kun he tulevat takaisin kotiin," Usagi sanoi ja avasi oven perheensä taloon.

"Tadaima Shingo!" hän huusi iloisesti.

"Älä huuda Usagi-baka! Minä tulen kuuroksi," Shingo sanoi vihaisesti sisarelleen huomaamatta lainkaan, että Mamoru oli hänen kanssaan.

"No, et ainakaan ole kuuro nyt, sillä minun täytyy kertoa sinulle muutama hyvin tärkeä asia heti paikalla," Usagi sanoi hänelle hyvin totisena.

"Mitä? Mokasitko taas jossain kokeessa?" Shingo kysyi nauraen.

"Shingo, tämä on kuolemanvakavaa. Joten nyt sinä tulet huoneeseeni minun ja Mamo-chan'in kanssa," Usagi sanoi melkein vihaisesti.

"Okei Usagi-baka," Shingo mutisi henkensä alta.

"Kyllä kaikki järjestyy," Mamoru kuiskasi Usagin korvaan.

"Minä toivon niin," Usagi hymyili.

**Usagin huoneessa:**

"Niin mitä sinä halusit kertoa minulle?" Shingo kysyi sisareltaan.

"No… Ensimmäinen asia on tämä… **MOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"** Usagi huusi ottaen sydämen muotoisen transformaatio rintakorunsa.

"Mitä…" Shingo kysyi järkyttyneenä.

30 sekuntia myöhemmin Usagi oli lopultakin transformoitunut Eternal Sailor Moon'iksi. Ja sitten Mamoru transformoitui Tuxedo Kamen'iksi.

"Voi Luoja! Kuinka te molemmat voitte olla minun kaksi suosikki supersankariani? Tämän on pakko olla julma vitsi tai jotain," Shingo kuiskasi järkyttyneenä.

"Shingo olen niin pahoillani, mutta tämä on totta," Usagi sanoi purkaen transformaationsa.

"Oh, ja seuraavaksi sinä varmaan kerrot minulle, että Luna osaa puhua," Shingo voihkaisi kykenemättä uskomaan omia sanojaan.

"Itse asiassa, minä osaan puhua," Luna sanoi hypätessään sisään ikkunasta Artemiksen kanssa. "Ja minä myös osaan puhua," Artemis sanoi hiljaa.

"Mitä ihmettä tämä oikein…? Kaksi puhuvaa kissaa? Tämän on pakko olla jonkinlaista typerää unta!" Shingo huusi ollen vähällä menettää tajuntansa. Hän oli muuttunut yhtä kalpeaksi kuin haamu järkytyksen vuoksi.

"Shingo minä tiedän että olet järkyttynyt, mutta sinun täytyy pitää kaikki tämä tieto salassa äidiltä ja isältä sunnuntaihin asti," Usagi sanoi anelevalla äänen sävyllä pikkuveljelleen.

"Miksi?" Shingo esitti tyhmän kysymyksen.

"Koska on olemassa riski, että meidän vihollisemme kidnappaisi jokaisen teistä ja käyttäisi teitä minua, Mamo-chan'ia, Lunaa, Artemista ja Sailor Senshejä vastaan. Sen vuoksi sinä et voi etkä saa ikinä kertoa tästä asiasta kenellekään ulkopuoliselle," Usagi kuiskasi itkien.

"_Näyttää siltä kuin hän olisi aikuistunut hiukan enemmän näinä viimeisenä kolmena vuotena,"_ Luna ajatteli hiljaa.

"Selvä," Shingo mutisi hiukan turhautuneena.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, minä näen kyllä sen, että on olemassa vielä jokin asia, jota te ette halua pitää salaisuutena. Voisitteko te ystävällisesti kertoa meille mikä se asia on?" Luna kysyi prinssiltään ja prinsessaltaan, kun hän seisoi siinä Shingon vieressä. Artemis vain seisoi Lunan vieressä sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Niin, minä olen aivan varma että tämä ei ole koko juttu siitä, mitä te halusitte kertoa minulle. Joten mitä te oikein salaatte kaikilta?" Shingo sanoi Usagille ja Mamorulle.

"Okei, te olette oikeassa. Mutta tämä tulee olemaan suuri järkytys teille kaikille," Usagi vastasi hiljaa. Hän otti Mamorun käden omaansa.

"Sen kun vain kerrot jo sen asian meille Usagi-baka," Shingo sanoi vihaisesti.

Usagi nielaisi hermostuneesti sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Kyllä kaikki järjestyy," Mamoru kuiskasi rakkaalle tyttöystävälleen.

"Okei, minä olen raskaana," Usagi sanoi hiljaa.

"Sinä olet mitä?!" Shingo, Luna ja Artemis huusivat yhtä aikaa.

"Te kyllä kuulitte mitä minä sanoin! Minä olen raskaana," Usagi huusi itkien ja sitten hän juoksi ulos makuuhuoneestaan.

"Usako odota!" Mamoru huusi juosten Usagin perään. Hän sai hänet kiinni alakerrassa. "Usako, miksi sinä itket? Pyydän, kerro minulle miksi? Sinä tiedät, etten minä voi sietää ajatusta siitä, että sinä olet loukkaantunut ja itket," Mamoru kysyi ottaen hänet vahvoille käsivarsilleen.

"Minä olen vain peloissani, että olen juuri tehnyt elämäni suurimman virheen kertomalla heille nämä uutiset näin aikaisin. Mutta samalla olen iloinen, että he tietävät tämän nyt," Usagi vastasi yhä itkien Mamorun vahvoilla käsivarsilla.

"Usako, minä olen varma, että sinä teit oikean ratkaisun. Kaikki tulee kyllä järjestymään! Sinä tulet näkemään sen. Muista vain että minä olen kanssasi ikuisesti, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi! Minä rakastan sinua niin paljon!" Mamoru kuiskasi suudellen Usagin tajuttomaksi.

"Mamo-chan! Minäkin rakastan sinua!" Usagi vastasi hiljaa halaten Mamorua kuin hän olisi menettämäisillään henkensä.

"Usako, sinun täytyy levätä! Mennään takaisin makuuhuoneeseesi," Mamoru sanoi vieden Usagin takaisin tämän makuuhuoneeseen.

"Okei," Usagi kuiskasi.

"Usagi-chan! Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Luna kysyi huolestuneena.

"Kyllä, minä olen kunnossa. Älä huolehdi minusta Luna. Jos sinä haluat auttaa minua, voisitko ystävällisesti transformoitua ihmishahmoosi ja mennä ostamaan minulle vähän raskaus-vitamiineja? Lääkäri sanoi että saatan tarvita niitä raskauteni vuoksi," Usagi vastasi hiljaa.

"Kyllä, tietysti," Luna nyökkäsi transformoituen ihmishahmoonsa. "Minä tulen pian takaisin," hän sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin lähti Tsukino'jen huushollista.

"Usagi-onee-chan, Luna pystyy muuttumaan ihmiseksi?" Shingo kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"Kyllä, mutta ei ennen vasta vuosi sitten," Usagi vastasi hymyillen.

"Sitten… sinä myös pystyt muuttumaan ihmiseksi," Shingo sanoi Artemikselle.

"Niin minä pystyn," Artemis vastasi hiljaa.

"Okei. Mutta haluatteko te kaverit olla rauhassa keskenänne siihen asti että Luna tulee takaisin?" Shingo kysyi ujosti pariltamme.

"Kyllä," kuninkaallinen parimme vastasi.

"Okei. Minä menenkin tästä huoneeseeni," Shingo vastasi astuen ulos Usagin huoneesta.

"Shingo, sinä saat tietää tänä iltana kaiken sen mitä sinun tarvitsee tietää," Usagi lupasi veljelleen.

"Kiitos Usagi-onee-chan. Sinä olet ihan paras," Shingo hymyili siskolleen.

Usagi ei sanonut sanaakaan, hän vain katseli ulos ikkunastaan, samalla kun Artemis meni ulos talosta ja odotti Lunaa tulevaksi takaisin mukanaan Usagin raskausvitamiinit.

"Usako, oletko sinä kunnossa?" Mamoru kysyi huolestuneena raskaana olevalta tyttöystävältään.

"Kyllä, minä olen kunnossa. Mietin vain sitä, että miten vanhempani oikein suhtautuvat näihin uutisiin. Ja muut senshit," Usagi vastasi kääntäen katseensa komeaan poikaystäväänsä.

"Me näemme sen sitten kun me kerromme uutisemme heille," Mamoru vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Niin sinä olet oikeassa," Usagi sanoi hiljaa.

Mamoru vain suuteli Usagi kevyesti huulille ja käski häntä ottaa pienet torkut.

"Niin kauan kuin sinä pysyt luonani," Usagi kuiskasi ottaen "surullinen koiranpentu"-ilmeen. (Sorry, tota oli vähän hankala kääntää)…

Mamoru ei vain voinut sanoa "ei" tuolle ilmeelle. "Okei, minä jään," hän vastasi ottaen Usagin vahvoille käsivarsilleen.

"Kiitos Mamo-chan," Usagi sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin hän nukahti.

Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Luna tuli takaisin mukanaan Usagin raskausvitamiinit. Usagi oli yhä unessa, joten Luna jätti purkin hänen yöpöydälleen ja transformoitui takaisin tavalliseen kissahahmoonsa.

Myöhemmin illalla Usagi kertoi veljelleen kaiken mitä hänen tarvitsi tietää. Tietysti Mamoru oli hänen kanssaan tarjoten tukensa hänelle.

Shingo oli hämmästynyt ja järkyttynyt sisarensa salaisesta elämästä. Hän arvasi oikein sen, että Usagin ystävät olivat Sailor Scout'teja. Mutta kun Shingo sai tietää, että Usagi oli kuollut ainakin kolme kertaa tai vieläkin enemmän, oli kaikkein järkyttävin osa koko tarinassa. Hän melkein pyörtyi kun hän kuuli sen. Mutta hän rentoutui hieman, kun Mamoru sanoi että hän suojelisi Usagia, vaikka mitä tapahtuisi.

"Ai niin, milloin sinä aiot kertoa tämän kaiken äidille ja isälle?" Shingo kysyi sisareltaan.

"Heti ensimmäiseksi kun he tulevat kotiin Megumi-tädin luota," Usagi vastasi hiljaa. "Mutta siinä on vain hyvin suuri riski, että isä potkaisee minut ulos tästä talosta kun hän kuulee kaiken tämän".

"Ei ikinä! Ja sitten minä tulen olemaan seuraava joka potkaistaan ulos tästä talosta," Shingo voihkaisi turhautuneena.

"Toivottavasti ei," Usagi huokaisi haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Jos isä potkaisee sinut ulos tästä talosta, minä tulen sinun mukaasi, Usagi-onee-chan," Shingo sanoi halaten siskoaan.

"Ei ikinä! Minä en halua saattaa sinua minkäänlaiseen vaaraan," Usagi vastasi halaten veljeään. Mamoru oli iloinen nähdessään, että kaikki oli hyvin kahden sisaruksen välillä.

Sitten Usagin kommunikaattori alkoi piipittää.

"Moon täällä!"

"Youma on ilmestynyt puistoon. Tule tänne pian!" Mercuryn kasvot ilmaantuivat ruudulle.

"Selvä! Olen jo matkalla!"

"Shingo, jos vanhempamme soittavat meille, voisitko ystävällisesti valehdella olinpaikkani?" Usagi kysyi Shingolta.

"Kyllä, voit luottaa minuun onee-chan," Shingo hymyili iskien oikeaa silmäänsä Usagille.

"Arigato Shingo," Usagi vastasi ja transformoitui Eternal Sailor Mooniksi. Sitten hän ja Tuxedo Kamen lähtivät puistoon pelastamaan ystäviään.

"Onnea matkaan Usagi-onee-chan," Shingo kuiskasi hänen peräänsä.

Sitten heidän vanhempansa soittivat heille.

Luku 2 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

_**Käännökset japanin-kielisiin sanoihin:**_

Onee-chan = Isosisko, vanhempi sisko

Baka = Idiootti

Arigato = Kiitos

Tadaima = Olen kotona

Aishiteru = Minä rakastan sinua

Youma = Hirviö/ monsteri

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Joo, taas on yksi luku käännetty ja sehän on askel eteenpäin tässä käännöstyössäni. Jätän japanin-kieliset sanat tarkoituksella kääntämättä tarinan aikana ja jätän niiden käytettyjen sanojen käännökset kunkin luvun loppuun, jotta ihmiset saavat tietoonsa niiden merkitykset. Seuraavan luvun käännöstä mahdolliset lukijat joutuvat odottamaan jonkin aikaa, sillä lähden jo parin tunnin päästä Kauhavalle partioleirille ja viivyn siellä koko viikonlopun. Ja tarinani käännös on tarkoitettu kaikille ja kommenttien jättäminen on sallittua ja enemmän kuin tervetullutta.

Terveisin

Enkelisisar


	3. Luku 3

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Tämä luku on yksi pisimpiä käännöksiäni tähän mennessä, ja myös yks tämän tarinan pisimpiä lukuja. Kiitos kaikille jotka ovat käyneet lukemassa tätä käännöstä ja aikovat lukea myös tulevat, vielä kääntämättömät luvut. J

_**Luku 3 Taisteluja ja jotain muuta**_

"**Mars Flame Sniper!"**

"**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"**

"**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**

"**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**

"**Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"**

"Voi ei! Se ei toiminut!" Eternal Sailor Moon huusi.

He olivat taistelleet todella voimakasta youmaa vastaan lähes kolme pitkää ja kivuliasta tuntia ja he eivät olleet vieläkään päihittäneet sitä.

"Meidän on hyökättävä uudestaan tai muuten me emme tule…" Sailor Mars sanoi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti lopettaa lauseensa, youma hyökkäsi heitä kohti ja sai kiinni Sailor Marsin, Sailor Mercuryn, Sailor Venuksen ja Tuxedo Kamenin.

"Ei minna," Eternal Sailor Moon voihkaisi.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, meidän täytyy taistella!" Sailor Jupiter sanoi prinsessalleen ja parhaalle ystävälleen.

"Minä tiedän sen, mutta… minä en halua, että he loukkaantuvat," Eternal Sailor Moon kuiskasi. _"Kami-sama pyydän, älä anna minun ystävieni ja elämäni rakkauden kuolla nyt! Minä en vain kestäisi sitä. Minä rakastan heitä kaikkia liian paljon… minä en halua menettää ketään heistä. En pyydä enää ikinä mitään itselleni, jos annat heidän elää. Pyydän, anna heidän elää, PYYDÄN! MINÄ ANELEN SINUA!"_ hän ajatteli kun hän katsoi avuttomana miten youma vain nauroi mielipuolisesti. Se oli ihan liian paljon hänelle ja Usagi tiesi, että purskahtaisi itkuun millä tahansa mahdollisella sekunnilla.

"Nyt sinä pääset hengestäsi luuseri!" Youma huusi hirvittävällä äänensävyllä ja hyökkäsi Eternal Sailor Moonia kohti.

"Usako ei!" Tuxedo Kamen huusi kauhistuneena. _"Voi ei! Jos minä menetän hänet ja meidän syntymättömän lapsemme, en ikinä selviä mistään sen kaltaisesta. Kami-sama, pyydän, älä ota Usako'a ja vauvaa pois minulta nyt! Hänen on kaikkeni, sydämeni, sielukumppanini, kallisarvoinen enkelini… Jos sinä et ota heitä pois minulta, niin en enää ikinä pyydä mitään itselleni. Hän ja vauva ovat kaikki mitä tulen ikinä tarvitsemaan ja haluamaan! Kami-sama pyydän, kuule minun rukoukseni… PYYDÄN!" _hän ajatteli katsoen avuttomana elämänsä rakkautta joka vain seisoi paikoillaan todella kauhistuneen näköisenä.

"Eternal Sailor Moon ei!" Sailor Jupiter huusi ja juoksi prinsessansa ja parhaan ystävänsä luokse ottaen voimakkaan iskun vastaan tämän puolesta.

"Sailor Jupiter! Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Eternal Sailor Moon kysyi huolestuneena yhdeltä parhaista ystävistään.

"Minä selviän kyllä! Älä sinä huolehdi minusta. Mutta sinun täytyy päihittää youma ja pelastaa kaikki muut. Minä tiedän että olet huolissasi syntymättömästä lapsestasi, mutta PYYDÄN, taistele minun puolestani, meidän kaikkien puolesta!" Sailor Jupiter vastasi ennen kuin hän pyörtyi.

"Sailor Jupiter ei!" Eternal Sailor Moon huusi.

"**World Shaking!**

"**Deep Submerge!"**

"**Silence Wall!**

"**Death Scream!"**

"Outer Senshit ovat saapuneet! Ja sinä paha, ruma youma tulet kuolemaan juuri nyt!" Kolme naista ja yksi teini-ikäinen tyttö huusivat, kun youma pudotti kolme Inner Senshiä ja Tuxedo Kamenin.

"Eternal Sailor Moon nyt!" Sailor Pluto sanoi.

"Hai!" Eternal Sailor Moon vastasi.

"**Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"**

Kolmessakymmenessä (30) sekunnissa kiljuva youma muuttui kuupölyksi ja kaikki oli hiljaista ja rauhallista jälleen.

Sailor Jupiter alkoi tulla takaisin tajuihinsa. Hän oli todella huolissaan Eternal Sailor Moonista ja tämän syntymättömästä lapsesta (mutta hän ei tietenkään sanonut sitä toisille, koska he eivät vielä tienneet, että Usagi oli raskaana). Sailor Saturn paransi hänen vakavat vammansa ja pian hän oli melkein yhtä hyvässä kunnossa kuin aikaisemminkin.

Eternal Sailor Moon ja Tuxedo Kamen olivat aivan liian huolissaan toisistaan välittääkseen mistään tai kenestäkään muusta.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, miten sinä voit olla noin typerä? Sinun vuoksesi me kaikki melkein kuolimme, kömpelö prinsessa itkupilli!" Sailor Mars huusi vihaisesti heidän johtajalleen.

"Mutta Sailor Mars…" Eternal Sailor Moon kuiskasi pelokkaalla äänen sävyllä.

"Ei muttia Eternal Sailor Moon. Sinä et ole hyvä missään, et varsinkaan johtajana, Sailor Senshinä JA Kuun Prinsessana. Sinä olet tyhmä - ei - enemmänkin jälkeenjäänyt ihminen ja sinun lapselliset temppusi ovat aivan liian vaarallisia meille kaikille," Sailor Mercury vastasi totisesti ja kylmästi. Hänen äänensä oli itse asiassa tuhat kertaa kylmempi kuin Etelänavan jää.

"Niin, ja olet myös aivan liian ruma ollaksesi Kuun Prinsessa," Sailor Venus jatkoi lyöden Eternal Sailor Moonia kasvoihin.

"Kuinka te kehtaatte kohdella häntä tuolla tavalla? Hän on meidän prinsessamme ja johtajamme! Ja teidän kolmen tulisi osoittaa hänelle hieman kunnioitusta, mitä hän ansaitsee meiltä kaikilta," Sailor Uranus huusi, ja sitten hän, Sailor Jupiter ja Sailor Neptune nappasivat nuo kolme Inners'iä ja pakottivat heidät polvistumaan heidän prinsessansa ja johtajansa edessä.

"Kuinka te jälkeenjääneet idiootit kehtaatte koskea meihin? Me olemme hänen lähimmät vartijansa, ette te!" Sailor Mars kiljui vihaisesti.

"Ei! Teillä kolmella ei ole enää lainkaan lupaa toimia vartijoinani! Sailor Jupiter ja Outer Senshit tulevat ottamaan paikkanne vartijoinani juuri tästä hetkestä alkaen," Eternal Sailor Moon/ Usagi huusi vihaisesti transformoituen omaan prinsessa-hahmoonsa pidellen Hopeakristallia pienissä käsissään. Vain muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin Tuxedo Kamen/ Mamoru transformoitui Prinssi Endymioniksi.

"Mitä sinä baka oikein selität? Sinä et voi tehdä tällaista kenellekään meistä!" Sailor Mercury sanoi yrittäen päästä irti Sailor Uranuksen käsistä väkisin.

"No kyllä minä voin tehdä niin jos te tyypit ette pyydä anteeksi sanojanne heti paikalla," Prinsessa Serenity vastasi totisesti.

"No me aioimme potkaista sinut ulos tästä ryhmästä joka tapauksessa, joten sinä voit odottaa sitä typerää anteeksipyyntöä koko surkean loppuelämäsi ajan!" Sailor Venus ja Sailor Mars huusivat samaan aikaan.

"Hyvä on sitten! Te tulette saamaan rangaistuksenne," Prinsessa Serenity sanoi vihaisesti kolmelle Innersille. Ja sitten Sailor Mercuryn, Marsin ja Venuksen sääriin ilmestyivät heidän Senshi-nimensä, heidän planeettojensa symbolit ja musta teksti: **"PETTURI!"**

"Mitä sinä olet tehnyt meille?" kolme Innersiä huusivat järkyttyneillä äänillä.

"Tein vain sen mitä te petturit todella ansaitsette itsellenne kaiken tämän jälkeen," Prinsessa sanoi ottaen normaalin Usagi-hahmonsa/ minänsä takaisin. Hän piteli yhä Hopeakristallia käsissään.

Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin Hopeakristalli hohti ja kolme petollista Innersiä katosivat. "Mitä tapahtui?" Sailor Jupiter kysyi Usagilta.

"Minä lähetin heidät takaisin Hikawa Jinjaan. He eivät tule heräämään ennen huomista iltaa, joten he eivät ole tulossa takaisin ihan vähään aikaan," Usagi vastasi kun Hopeakristalli katosi hänen sub space-taskuunsa.

"Minä en tajua tätä ollenkaan. Kuinka he kehtaavat puhua sinulle tuolla tavalla? Sinä et ole tehnyt heille yhtään mitään!" Sailor Jupiter sanoi halaten Usagia lämpimästi.

"Minä en ymmärrä enää mistään mitään!" Usagi itki.

"Usako!" Prinssi Endymion sanoi ottaen Usagin vahvoille ja rakastaville käsivarsilleen kuin prinsessan tai morsiamen. "Pyydän älä itke rakkaani! Minä olen täällä sinun kanssasi kultaseni," hän kuiskasi hellästi kun hän otti normaalin hahmonsa/ minänsä takaisin.

Muut Senshit varmistivat että kukaan ulkopuolinen ei ollut katselemassa heitä. Sitten he purkivat transformaationsa.

"Ne kolme pientä…" Haruka huusi.

"Haruka älä!" Michiru sanoi rakastajattarelleen.

"Gomenasai! Koneko-chan, oletko sinä kunnossa?" Haruka kysyi pahoitellen Usagilta, joka oli hänen prinsessansa ja yksi hänen parhaista ystävistään.

"Kyllä minä olen kunnossa, mutta minun täytyy mennä äkkiä kotiin. Shingo-kun on varmasti huolesta sairas minun vuokseni," Usagi itki raskaasti. _"Mutta onneksi Luna ja Artemis ovat siellä kotona hänen kanssaan. Mutta he myös… heidänkin täytyy myös olla todella huolissaan minun vuokseni,"_ hän ajatteli.

"Kuka on Shingo?" Hotaru kysyi.

"Hän on minun pikkuveljeni," Usagi vastasi itkien yhä raskaasti.

"Aijaa, okei. Mutta miksi sinä olet niin huolissasi hänestä Koneko-chan?" Haruka kysyi, koska ei täysin ymmärtänyt, että mistä oikein oli kyse juuri sillä hetkellä.

"Se on pitkä ja järkyttävä tarina, ihan varmasti," Usagi nielaisi hiljaa ennen kuin hän kertoi Outer'seille ja Makotolle että mistä oikein oli kyse. Hän kertoi heille kuinka hän oli vain saman päivänä aikana kotiraskaustestin avulla, että hän oli raskaana (tietysti Mamoru ja Makoto tiesivät jo nämä uutiset/ faktat) ja että hänen pikkuveljensä tiesi, että hän odotti vauvaa ja myös sen faktan/ tosiasian, että hän oli kuuluisa supersankari; Eternal Sailor Moon. Usagi myös kertoi heille, että hän aikoi kertoa kaiken vanhemmilleen heti kun he tulisivat kotiin hänen Megumi-tätinsä luota Kiotosta. Mamoru seisoi juuri siinä ja tuki pelokasta tyttöystäväänsä koko ajan, ihan niin kuin hän oli tehnyt kun he olivat kertoneet uutisensa Shingolle.

Senshit olivat aluksi todella järkyttyneitä tiedosta, mutta he ymmärsivät nopeasti, että Usagi ei halunnut eikä pystynyt pitämään kaikkea salaisuutena perheeltään enää ollenkaan. Sitten he kaikki hymyilivät ja onnittelivat kuninkaallista pariamme lämpimien halauksien kera.

"Usagi-chan, sinä et siis vielä tiedä kuinka pitkällä raskautesi on? Ja milloin laskettu aikasi on?" Michiru kysyi huolestuneena.

"Me itse asiassa tapasimme lääkärin ja hän sanoi että minä olen 7+2 raskausviikolla juuri nyt. Ja että laskettu aikani on 7.2.2011," Usagi vastasi hiljaa.

"Ai, okei. Sinä olet siis yhä ensimmäisellä kolmanneksellasi," Michiru sanoi.

"Kyllä, mutta minun pitää mennä kotiin nopeasti!" Usagi itki yhä huolestuneena pikkuveljensä hyvinvoinnista.

"Ikävä kyllä minä jätin autoni kotisi eteen silloin kun meidän täytyi tulla tänne. Gomenasai Usako," Mamoru sanoi pahoitellen.

"Ei se haittaa Mamo-chan," Usagi kuiskasi.

"Sitten minä ajan teidät Usagi-chan'in kotitalolle. Minun autoni on vain yhden korttelin päässä täältä," Haruka sanoi.

"Arigato Haruka-san," Usagi ja Mamoru hymyilivät pitkälle, blondille senshille.

"Ei kestä kiittää. Ööh… menemmekö me nyt?" Haruka sanoi kun he alkoivat kävellä pois puistosta.

Luku 3 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

_**KÄÄNNÖKSET JAPANIN-KIELISIIN SANOIHIN:**_

Hai = Kyllä, totta kai

Baka = Idiootti, typerys, tollo

Arigato = Kiitos

Koneko = Kissanpentu/ pikkukissa (Haruka antoi tämän lempinimen Usagille).

Minna = Te kaikki/ jokainen

Gomenasai = Olen pahoillani

Kami-sama= Voi luojan tähden

Terveisiä Suomesta ja Turusta

Enkelisisar


	4. Luku 4

_**Luku 4 Kenji ja Ikuko saavat tietää totuuden**_

"Usagi, Shingo, me olemme kotona," Ikuko huusi kun hän ja Kenji astuivat sisään heidän perheensä kotitaloon.

"Okaa-san, oto-san, miten teidän matkanne sujui?" Usagi kysyi halaten äitiään tiukasti.

"Se sujui todella mukavasti. Ja teidän Megumi-tätinne on tulossa tänne ja hän aikoo viipyä täällä jonkin aikaa," Ikuko vastasi, kun Shingo, Mamoru, Makoto, Luna, Artemis ja kaikki neljä Outersia astuivat ulos olohuoneesta. Usagi muuttui valkoiseksi shokin vuoksi, kun hän kuuli äitinsä sanat.

"Milloin Megumi-täti on tarkalleen ottaen tulossa tänne?" Shingo kysyi esittäen että hän oli kiinnostunut asiasta. _"Voi ei! Voi Usagi-onee-chan parkaa. Okaa-san, oto-san, jos te kaksi vain tietäisitte, että mitä täällä oikein on meneillään…"_ hän ajatteli huolestuneena raskaana olevan isosiskonsa vuoksi.

"Hän on tulossa tänne ensi torstaina," Ikuko vastasi halaten poikaansa hellästi.

"Usagi, miksi sinun ystäväsi ja poikaystäväsi ovat täällä?" Kenji kysyi tyttäreltään.

"No itse asiassa, minä pyysin heitä tulemaan tänne, koska on olemassa eräs asia mikä minun on aivan pakko kertoa sinulle ja okaa-san'ille heti paikalla," Usagi vastasi katsoen vanhempiaan, jotka alkoivat huolestua hänen vuokseen.

"Mikä se asia on Usagi? Oletko sinä sairas tai jotain?" Ikuko kysyi huolestuneena muuttuen kalpeaksi.

"Ei okaa-san, minä en ole sairas. Ei se ole mitään sellaista," Usagi vastasi hiljaa.

"Usagi, toivottavasti sinä et ole raskaana. Koska se ei kuulu niihin asioihin, mitä minä haluan kuulla. Sinä tiedät täydellisen selvästi, että mitä minä ajattelen kyseisestä asiasta," Kenji sanoi totisella äänensävyllä tyttärelleen.

"_No, kuinka sinä oikein arvasit sen oto-san," _Usagi ajatteli, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut sitä ääneen. Ei vielä.

Makoto ja Outer'sit olivat järkyttyneitä siitä, mitä Kenji oli juuri sanonut omalle tyttärelleen ja heidän prinsessalleen. Usagi, Shingo ja Mamoru tunsivat jo Kenjin, joten he eivät olleet ihan niin järkyttyneitä hänen sanoistaan.

"Kenji! Varoisit sanojasi! Meidän täytyy kuunnella se asia, minkä meidän tyttäremme oikein haluaa kertoa meille. Ja jos sinä et nyt hillitse itseäsi, niin sinä joudut nukkumaan sohvalla seuraavat kolme viikkoa!" Ikuko sanoi vihaisesti aviomiehelleen.

"Selvä," Kenji mutisi.

"Niin, Usagi mitä sinä halusit kertoa meille!" Ikuko kysyi kun he kaikki kävelivät olohuoneeseen.

"Te kuulette sen asian minuutissa," Usagi vastasi kun Senshit vetivät verhot ikkunoiden eteen varmistaakseen ettei kukaan ulkopuolinen katselisi heitä.

"Mitä te ihmiset oikein teette?" Kenji kysyi järkyttyneenä katsoen heidän tekemisiään.

"Oto-san, ole hiljaa vain muutama minuutti, onegai!" Usagi sanoi ja nyökkäsi ystävilleen.

Kaikki nyökkäsivät takaisin ja sitten…

"**MOON ETERNAL…"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER…"**

"**URANUS PLANET POWER…"**

"**NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"**

"**SATURN PLANET POWER…"**

"**PLUTO PLANET POWER…"**

"**MAKE UP!"**

"Mitä hittoa?" Kenji huusi.

"Voi luojan tähden!" Ikuko kiljaisi.

Ja Shingo… no hän ei sanonut yhtään mitään koska hän tiesi jo kaiken tämän.

"Usagi! Mitä…? Kuinka sinä oikein kehtaat pitää salassa jotakin tämän kaltaista omalta perheeltäsi?" Kenji huusi vihaisesti, kun hän ymmärsi sen että hänen oma pieni tyttönsä oli se kuuluisa supersankaritar, joka oli tullut tunnetuksi kaupungissa jo kolmen vuoden ajan.

"Koska minä en vain voinut ottaa riskiä ja asettaa teidän henkiänne vaaraan," Eternal Sailor Moon vastasi totuudenmukaisesti ennen kuin hän transformoitui prinsessa hahmoonsa.

"Mutta mitä… kuinka… mistä sinä oikein sait tuon mekon?" Ikuko kysyi järkyttyneenä kun hän näki sen kauniin valkoisen mekon joka hänen tyttärellään oli yllään.

Sitten Tuxedo Kamen muuttui prinssi Endymioniksi. Hänellä oli yllään kiiltävä haarniska.

"Miksi te kaksi transformoidutte ja transformoidutte koko ajan? Keitä hemmetissä te nyt oikein olette?" Kenji kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"No, nämä hahmot ovat meidän menneisyytemme hahmot," Mamoru/ Endymion vastasi.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Kenji kysyi.

Usagi/ Serenity ja Mamoru/ Endymion katsoivat toisiinsa ja alkoivat kertoa tarinaa omasta menneisyydestään.

Sailor Senshit tukivat prinssiään ja prinsessaansa koko ajan, ollen valmiina suojelemaan heitä jos jotain tapahtuisi.

"Voi luojan tähden! Tämä kuullostaa todella uskomattomalta. Kaiken tämän jälkeen puhuva kissa ei kyllä hämmästyttäisi minua enää millään tavalla," Kenji huokaisi yrittäen ymmärtää mitä hän oli juuri saanut tietää omalta tyttäreltään, tämän poikaystävältä ja ystäviltä.

"No, se on mukavaa kuulla sinun sanovan noin," Luna sanoi hypäten prinsessansa käsivarsille.

"Olen samaa mieltä," Artemis sanoi hypäten Makoton käsivarsille.

"Kaksi puhuvaa kissaa?" Ikuko kiljui ennen kuin hän muuttui kalpeaksi ja pyörtyi.

"Mitä hemmettiä? Minun on pakko nähdä unta," Kenji voihkaisi nipistäen itseään omaan käsivarteensa.

"Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä ilmeesi oto-san. Se oli näkemisen arvoinen," Shingo sanoi Kenjille kun hän auttoi äitiään.

"Mitä? Tiesitkö sinä jo kaiken tästä asiasta?" Kenji kysyi pojaltaan.

"Kyllä, Usagi-onee-chan kertoi minulle kaiken keskiviikkona," Shingo vastasi.

"Mitä? Ja sinä et sanonut sanaakaan omille vanhemmillesi! Miksi sinä oikein pidit sen salassa?" Kenji kysyi vihaisena.

"Koska minä lupasin että en sano sanaakaan tästä kenellekään ennen kuin sinä ja okaa-san olette kotona," Shingo vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.

"Niinpä tietysti. Tämä on kerta kaikkiaan hienoa," Kenji mutisi.

Kun Ikuko tuli takaisin tajuihinsa, Usagi ajatteli että se olisi kaikkein paras ratkaisu kertoa hänen vanhemmilleen raskaudesta heti paikalla.

Sen jälkeen kun he olivat purkaneet/ poistaneet transformaationsa, Usagi veti syvään henkeä ja sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä: "Oto-san, okaa-san, minun täytyy kertoa teille vielä yksi asia".

"Mikä se asia on?" Kenji ja Ikuko kysyivät.

"Minä olen raskaana," Usagi sanoi nielaisten hermostuneesti.

"Mitä? Miten tämä asia tapahtui?" Kenji huusi raivostuneena ennen kuin hän löi Usagia tämän kasvoihin.

"Usako!" Mamoru huusi ottaen Usagin vahvoille käsivarsilleen pitääkseen hänet turvassa.

"Usagi-chan!" Senshit huusivat.

"Usagi-onee-chan!" Shingo huusi.

"Usagi! Sinä et ole enää minun tyttäreni! Kuinka sinä kehtaat harrastaa seksiä ja tulla raskaaksi?" Kenji huusi muuttuen valkoiseksi. Hän yritti lyödä Usagia uudestaan.

"Älä enää milloinkaan julkea tehdä tuota uudestaan," Haruka sanoi tarttuen hänen käteensä.

"Mitä… kuinka sinä kehtaat?" Kenji huusi.

"Kukaan ei kohtele meidän prinsessaamme tuolla tavalla. Ei kukaan," Haruka sanoi vihaisesti.

"Sinä joudut tekemisiin kanssamme jos sinä vielä kerran kosket noilla likaisilla sormillasi meidän prinsessaamme," Michiru ja Setsuna sanoivat totisina.

"Ja älä edes yritä unohtaa tätä asiaa," Hotaru jatkoi.

"Usagi, sinulla on vain kolme tuntia aikaa pakata kaikki tavarasi ja muuttaa pois tästä huushollista lopullisesti," Kenji huusi yhä vihaisena.

"Itse asiassa minä olen jo tehnyt sen eilen ja siirtänyt kaikki tavarani ystävieni talolle. Nyt lähdetään minna," Usagi sanoi kävellen ulos talosta suoraan Mamorun ja Harukan autoille. Mamoru, Shingo, Makoto, Luna, Artemis ja Outer'sit olivat aivan hänen selkänsä takana.

"Usagi, minä kun kuvittelin että sinä olisit niin paljon vastuullisempi, sillä olethan sinä nyt jo melkein aikuinen," Ikuko huusi Usagin perään heidän kotinsa etuovelta.

"Shingo! Minne helvettiin sinä oikein kuvittelet olevasi menossa?" Kenji huusi vihaisesti poikansa perään.

"Minä olen menossa asumaan Usagi-onee-chan'in ja hänen ystäviensä luokse. Minä tiedän että sinä kuitenkin heittäisit minut ulos tästä talosta ihan tässä lähitulevaisuudessa, joten sinä ja okaa-san voitte unohtaa minut myös heti paikalla," Shingo huusi takaisin ja astui sisälle Mamorun autoon.

"MITÄ? Tämä ei ole mahdollista!" Kenji huusi kun hän katsoi noita kahta autoa jotka ajoivat pois hänen taloltaan.

Luku 4 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**KÄÄNNÖKSET:**_

Onee-chan = Isosisko

Okaa-san = Äiti

Oto-san = Isä

Onegai = Pyydän

Minna = Te kaikki, jokainen teistä

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Kertokaa ihmeessä jos jokin sana jäi kääntämättä.

Enkelisisar


	5. Luku 5

_**Luku 5 Suunnitelma Usagin turvallisuuden vuoksi**_

"Joten, mitä me aiomme tehdä nyt?" Usagi kysyi huolestuneena ystäviltään, kun he istuivat Outersien kodin olohuoneessa.

"No… meidän täytyy pitää sinut turvassa, sillä sinähän olet raskaana," Mamoru vastasi halaten tyttöystäväänsä hellästi. Hän ei tiennyt mitä muuta olisi sanonut tälle.

"Minä olen samaa mieltä. Ja ne kolme pientä petturia eivät aio antautua niin helposti," Michiru sanoi katsoen aqua mirror'iinsa. "He suunnittelevat vieläkin ottavansa Hopeakristallin pois sinulta".

"Mitä ihmettä me oikein teemme?" Usagi voihkaisi.

"Minä en tiedä, mutta me tarvitsemme suunnitelman pitääksemme sinut ja syntymättömän lapsesi niin turvassa kuin se vain on mahdollista," Haruka vastasi lyöden nyrkillään olohuoneen seinää.

"Niin, mutta me tarvitsemme hyvän suunnitelman pitääksemme sisareni turvassa," Shingo sanoi turhautuneella äänellä.

"No, minulla on idea," Michiru sanoi hiljaa.

"Mikä on sinun suunnitelmasi?" Haruka ja Hotaru kysyivät haluten tietää että millainen suunnitelma Michirulla oli oikein mielessään.

"Minun vanhempani jättivät minulle tyhjillään rantahuvilan Floridassa, kun he muuttivat asumaan Kaliforniaan. He sanoivat, että minä voin käyttää sitä ihan milloin vain haluan. Ja huvila on tarpeeksi iso meille kaikille. Joten minä ajattelin että me kaikki voisimme muuttaa tähän kyseiseen huvilaan pitääksemme prinsessamme ja hänen syntymättömän vauvansa turvassa kaikilta mahdollisilta vaaroilta," hän vastasi näyttäen heille valokuvaa suuresta, kauniista rantahuvilasta.

"Se näyttää kivalta, mutta sehän on Yhdysvalloissa, eikö? Se on aika pitkä matka matkustettavaksi," Shingo sanoi huolestuneena sisarensa vuoksi.

"Totta, mutta se näyttää olevan meidän ainoa suunnitelmamme juuri nyt," Makoto sanoi ja kaikki olivat samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan.

"Kyllä. Minä hyväksyn tämän suunnitelman, mutta meidän täytyy lähteä niin pian kuin vain mahdollista. Se johtuu vain siitä, että minä en halua saattaa Usakoa enää yhteenkään mahdolliseen vaaraan täällä Japanissa," Mamoru vastasi pidellen Usagia lähellä itseään. "Minä tietysti maksan sinulle, koska me tulemme asumaan sinun talossasi, Michiru-san," hän jatkoi.

"Teidän ei tarvitse tehdä sitä prinssini. Olen vain iloinen voidessani auttaa teitä ja prinsessaamme," Michiru vastasi polvistuen prinssinsä ja prinsessansa eteen. Kaikki muut myös polvistuivat kuninkaallisen parimme edessä.

"Nouskaa kaikki ylös, pyydän," Usagi sanoi ystävilleen.

"Prinssi ja prinsessa, minun on mentävä Ajan Porteille ja viivyn siellä muutaman päivän siltä varalta jos jotain tapahtuu," Setsuna sanoi transformoituen ja valmistautuen lähtemään.

"Selvä. Mutta tule heti kertomaan meille jos jokin näyttää menevän väärällä tavalla Ajan Virrassa," Usagi sanoi Ajan Vartijalle.

"Kyllä, totta kai prinsessani," Sailor Pluto nyökkäsi ja avasi portaalin (Ajan) Porteille.

"Me kyllä informoimme sinua sitten kun me olemme lähdössä tästä paikasta," Usagi ja Hotaru sanoivat hänen peräänsä.

"Selvä," he kuulivat Sailor Pluton vastauksen ilman keskeltä.

"Joten, milloin me aiomme lähteä?" Shingo kysyi.

"Minä haluan että Usagi-chan tulee olemaan turvassa, joten minä haluaisin lähteä niin pian kuin mahdollista, mitä ennemmin, sen parempi," Makoto sanoi halaten Usagia hellästi.

"Mitä jos me lähdemme huomenna illalla?" Haruka kysyi totisena. "Lentokoneella?"

"Sopii minulle," kaikki vastasivat.

"Sitten minä menen ja ostan liput meille kaikille. Teidän pitäisi alkaa valmistautua lähtemään tästä talosta," Haruka sanoi lähtien paikalta täydellä vauhdilla.

"Okei! Tule takaisin niin pian kuin se vain on mahdollista Haruka-papa," Hotaru huusi hänen peräänsä (pitäkää mielessänne, että Hotaru kutsuu Harukaa isäkseen, vaikka Haruka onkin nainen).

"Hotaru-chan, ole kiltti ja mene kertomaan Setsuna-chan'ille että me lähdemme huomenna illalla, siitä huolimatta että hän tietäisikin sen jo," Michiru sanoi adoptiotyttärelleen.

"Hai, Michiru-mama," Hotaru vastasi lähtien paikalta.

"Usako, miten sinä voit? Sinä näytät niin kalpealta kultaseni," Mamoru sanoi huolestuneena Usagille.

"Minulla on vain hiukan heikko olo, ja minä en ole ikinä ollut lentokoneessa, joten olen peloissani, varsinkin syntymättömän vauvamme vuoksi," Usagi vastasi. Hän oli yhä istumassa sohvalla pidellen vatsaansa.

"Shh… älä huolehdi siitä Usako. Kaikki sujuu ihan hyvin rakkaani. Ja lentokoneella lentäminen on turvallista sinulle ja meidän vauvallemme. Me tulemme olemaan siellä sinun vuoksesi ja suojelemme sinua jos jotakin tapahtuu," Mamoru sanoi halaten ja suudellen Usagia lämpimästi.

"Arigato Mamo-chan. Aishiteru," Usagi kuiskasi vastaten hänen halauksiinsa ja suudelmiinsa.

"Ei kestä kiittää Usako. Aishiteru," Mamoru kuiskasi takaisin hellästi.

"Usagi-chan, tarvitsetko sinä apua vaatteidesi ja muiden tavaroidesi pakkaamisessa?" Makoto kysyi prinsessaltaan ja parhaalta ystävältään.

"Ei, enpä usko. Suurin osa tavaroistani on yhä niissä laatikoissa joihin pakkasimme ne kun muutin pois vanhasta kodistani. Mutta kiitos kuitenkin Mako-chan," Usagi vastasi hymyillen ystävälleen.

"No, sitten minä menen kotiin ja pakkaan tavarani valmiiksi huomista varten, jos se siis sinulle sopii, Usagi-chan?" Makoto vastasi.

"Selvä. Nähdään myöhemmin Mako-chan," Usagi vastasi nyökäten.

"Nähdään myöhemmin, heippa!" Makoto vastasi lähtien talosta.

45 minuuttia myöhemmin Haruka tuli takaisin heidän lentolippunsa mukanaan. "Meidän lentokoneemme lähtee huomenna illalla kello 19:30, ja meidän täytyy olla jo lentokentällä kello 18:00," hän kertoi kaikille.

"Okei, kiitos Haruka-san," Usagi ja Mamoru vastasivat hänelle.

Kun he jatkoivat tavaroidensa pakkaamista, Usagilla ja Shingolla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä/ ajatusta siitä mitä heidän vanhemmilleen tulisi tapahtumaan seuraavien 12 tunnin aikana.

Luku 5 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**KÄÄNNÖKSET JAPANINKIELISIIN SANOIHIN:**_

Hai = Kyllä tietysti

Arigato = Kiitos

Aishiteru = Minä rakastan sinua

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Luku 5 on vihdoinkin käännetty! Kirjoittaminen on kokonaan jäänyt töiden ja uutteen kotiin muuttamisen alle, joten en ole ehtinyt päivittää tarinoitani aikaisemmin.

Terveisiä Suomesta

Essi


	6. Luku 6

**Luku 6 Vanhempien keskustelu**

"Ikuko kultaseni, mikä sinulla on hätänä?" Kenji kysyi vaimoltaan.

"Luulenpa että minä olen vain yhä hieman järkyttynyt siitä mitä tapahtui viime sunnuntaina. Ja Megumi-onee-chan on tulossa tänne huomenna ja hän haluaa nähdä Usagin ja Shingon niin pitkän ajan jälkeen," Ikuko vastasi puistellen päätään. "Mutta minä en saata uskoa että minä synnytin niin vastuuttomia lapsia. Minä luulin että me kasvatimme heidät niin paljon paremmin tuohon verrattuna," hän jatkoi.

"Älä enää ikinä muistuta minua niistä kakaroista Ikuko! He tuhosivat meidän täydellisen perheemme," Kenji huusi vihaisesti tietämättä sitä, että Usagi ja Shingo olivat aikeissa lähteä Japanista seuraavana iltana saadakseen paremman elämän Yhdysvalloissa.

"Olen samaa mieltä," Ikuko nyökkäsi.

"He eivät tuhonneet teidän perhettänne, mutta te tuhositte!" he kuulivat äänen selkänsä takaa. Kenji ja Ikuko kääntyivät ympäri ja näkivät naisen jolla oli pitkät valkoiset hiukset ja kaunis valkoinen leninki. Hänen hiustyylinsä oli täsmälleen sama kuin Usagin hiustyyli.

"Kuka sinä olet ja mitä sinä teet minun talossani?" Kenji kysyi huutaen raivoissaan tälle tuntemattomalle naiselle.

"Ja kuka kumma sinä oikein luulet olevasi? Jonkinlainen jumalatar?" Ikuko kysyi yrittäen lyödä heidän vieressään olevaa naista. Mutta hän ei kyennyt tekemään sitä, koska jonkinlainen voima pysäytti hänet.

"Minä olen kuningatar Selene, prinsessa Serenityn äiti ja Kuun Valtakunnan kuningatar," nainen vastasi heille rauhallisesti.

"Et sinä voi olla! Usagi sanoi että tämä Kuun valtakunta tuhottiin 1000 vuotta sitten! Sinun pitäisi olla kuollut!" Ikuko huusi järkyttyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Tuo on totta, mutta minun henkeni elää niin kauan kuin minun tyttäreni tarvitsee minun apuani. Ja nyt kolme Sailor Senshiä, Mercury, Mars ja Venus ovat kääntäneet selkänsä heidän johtajalleen ja prinsessalleen. Te kaksi olette tuhonneet suhteenne hänen ja poikanne kanssa, joten te ette ansaitse olla heidän vanhempiaan ollenkaan," Selene vastasi ja sitten sinne ilmaantui suuri valonvälähdys.

"Mitä helvettiä? Missä me olemme?" Kenji kysyi kun hän näki etteivät he olleet enää kotona.

"Me olemme menneisyydessä. Ihmiset eivät voi nähdä tai kuulla meitä, mutta me voimme nähdä ja kuulla heidät," Selene sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Me olemme siis Kuussa?" Ikuko kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"Kyllä, me olemme. Minun on näytettävä teille kahdelle muutamia asioita rakkaan tyttäreni elämästä," Selene vastasi kävellen kuninkaalliseen puutarhaan. Siellä he näkivät prinsessa Serenityn ja prinssi Endymionin puhuvan toisilleen.

"Minä olen niin iloinen että minun äitini hyväksyi meidän kihlauksemme ja hän iloinen puolestamme," Serenity hymyili.

"Minä myös. Mutta on yhä olemassa muutamia ongelmia. Sinun väkesi ei hyväksy tätä ja minun väkeni Maassa ovat kaikki Metallian ja Berylin kontrolloinnin alla. Tällä menolla he tulevat vielä hyökkäämään Kuuhun ja minä en halua sen tapahtuvan," Endymion vastasi halaten Serenityä voimakkaasti.

"Minä tiedän sen kultaseni. Mutta on oltava jotakin mitä me voimme tehdä," Serenity kuiskasi rakkaalle kihlatulleen.

"Voi Serenity…" Endymion kuiskasi suudellen kihlattuaan kiihkeästi.

"Voi Luojan tähden!" Ikuko kuiskasi muuttuen kalpeaksi.

"Tämä on mahdotonta," Kenji voihkaisi tietämättä mitä muuta olisi sanonut.

"Meidän on mentävä nyt, sillä minun on näytettävä teille vielä muutama asia lisää ennen kuin aikani teidän kanssanne kuluu loppuun," Selene sanoi ennen kuin hän näytti Kenjille ja Ikukolle sodan Kuun ja Maan välillä.

"Voi Luojan tähden! Tämä on mahdotonta!" Ikuko kiljaisi kun he näkivät prinsessa Serenityn ja prinssi Endymionin kuolevan.

"Tämä ei vain voi olla mahdollista," Kenji kuiskasi kun he näkivät kaikkien niiden ihmisten kuolevan ja kuinka kuningatar Selene lopetti tuon kaiken Hopeakristallin avulla ja lähetti kaikki tulevaisuuteen, 21:lle vuosisadalle (= 2000-luvulle).

"Se oli minun elämäni vaikein päivä," Selene sanoi hiljaa ennen kuin hän näytti heille kuinka Usagi tapasi Lunan uudelleen ja mitä tapahtui hänen ensimmäisessä taistelussaan.

"Kami-sama! Minä en kykene katsomaan tätä enää ollenkaan. En vain kykene," Ikuko itki.

"Minun pitää päästä heti pois täältä! Minun on pakko," Kenji voihkaisi haukkoen henkeään.

"Minä lähetän teidät nyt kotiin. Minun aikani teidän kanssanne on kulunut loppuun," Selene sanoi kadoten suuren valonvälähdyksen saattelemana. Ja seuraavana aamuna Ikuko ja Kenji heräsivät heidän omassa makuuhuoneessaan, tietämättä lainkaan mitä ajatella kaikesta siitä mitä he olivat saaneet tietää edellisenä yönä.

Luku 6 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

_**AVAINSANAT:**_

Onee-chan= isosisko, vanhempi sisko

Kami-sama= Voi Luojan tähden/ Voi Luoja

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Tämän tarinan käännöstyö on nyt toistaiseksi niin sanotusti "jäissä" sillä alkuperäistä, englanninkielistä versiota en ole saanut kirjoitetuksi enempää kuin kuusi (6) lukua ja tämä luku on käännös viimeksi ilmestyneestä kuudennesta luvusta. Toivottavasti te suomenkielistä versiota lukeneet ymmärrätte tilanteen ja jaksatte odottaa seuraavien lukujen ilmestymistä.

Siihen asti… oikein hyvää alkanutta vuotta 2011 ja lumista talven jatkoa!

Toivottaa

Enkelisisar


	7. Luku 7

_**Luku 7 Äiti & tytär tapaaminen**_

"Usako, sinun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan. Meillä on huomenna pitkä päivä," Mamoru sanoi halaten ja suudellen Usagia hellästi.  
"Tiedän. Olen vain niin iloinen, että sinä olet kunnossa Mamo-chan," Usagi kuiskasi kun hän vastasi Mamorun halauksiin ja suudelmiin. Hän oli jo pukeutunut pehmeään, vaaleanpunaiseen pyjamaansa, jossa oli söpöjä pieniä pupu-kuvioita siellä ja täällä.  
"Pyydän, älä ajattele sitä rakkaani. Minä olen täällä sinun kanssasi, ja minä en aio jättää sinua," Mamoru vastasi hellästi, ottaen Usagin käsivarsilleen kuin morsiamen. Kun hän kantoi kauniin tyttöystävänsä vierashuoneeseen, jonka Outers'it olivat antaneet heille pitääkseen Usagin turvassa niiltä pettureilta, Inner Sensheiltä, hän alkoi ajatella sitä mitä oli tapahtunut aikaisemmin samana päivänä.

_TAKAUTUMA:_

_Usako, minä menen asunnolleni, jotta voin pakata vaatteeni, passini ja muut sellaiset tavarat valmiiksi huomista matkaamme varten," Mamoru sanoi Usagille suudellen häntä hellästi huulille.  
"Minä haluan tulla sinun mukaasi Mamo-chan," Usagi vastasi hiljaa, halaten Mamorua tiukasti.  
"Usako... pyydän... sinun täytyy pysyä täällä Outers'ien kanssa. Minä en halua saattaa sinua enää mihinkään mahdolliseen vaaraan. Jos jotakin tapahtuu sinulle tai meidän syntymättömälle vauvallemme... Minä en vain selviäisi mistään sellaisesta," Mamoru kuiskasi pidellen Usagia kuin hän olisi menettämässä tytön millä tahansa mahdollisella minuutilla.  
"Mutta Mamo-chan... mitä jos sinulle__ tapahtuu jotakin silloin kun sinä menet hakemaan tavaroitasi asunnoltasi? Minä olen menettänyt sinut jo ihan liian monta kertaa?" Usagi sopersi purskahtaen itkuun.  
__"Minä ymmärrän sinun pelkosi rakkaani, mutta kaikki järjestyy kyllä! Minä tulen kyllä takaisin sinun luoksesi, vaatiipa se mitä tahansa," Mamoru lupasi halaten ja suudellen Usagia uudelleen. "Sinä olet ihan liian tärkeä minulle," hän kuiskasi.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi itki._

_"Mamoru-kun, jos sinä haluat saada tavarasi ulos asunnostasi, sinun kannattaisi pitää kiirettä, koska ne kolme pientä petturia suunnittelevat menevänsä asunnollesi keskiyöllä ja he aikovat pysyä ovesi takana siihen asti että sinä päästät heidät sisään," Michiru sanoi katsoen aqua mirror'iinsa.  
"Voi hitsi! On paras ratkaisu, että minä menen nyt heti! Se tietää suuria ongelmia jos minulla ei ole passiani mukana, kun me astumme lentokoneeseen huomenna. Pyydän, pysykää täällä Usako kanssa!" Mamoru sanoi Outers'eille, ottaen kenkänsä ja autonsa avaimet. Etuovella hän törmäsi Makotoon, joka tuli juuri sisään matkalaukkunsa kanssa.  
"Miksi__ ihmeessä sinä ryntäilet ympäriinsä tuolla tavalla Mamoru-kun?" Makoto kysyi kuullostaen vähän hämmentyneeltä.  
"Minulla ei vain ole aikaa selittää sitä __juuri nyt," Mamoru sanoi ja juoksi ulos ovesta autonsa luokse._

_"Mamo-chan, odota! Onegai!" Usagi huusi hänen peräänsä kun hän saapui etuovelle kalpeana kuin haamu._

_"Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtuu?" Makoto kysy Outers'eilta, kun nämä saapuivat etuovelle.  
__"Ne petturit..." Michiru vastasi hänelle ja alkoi kertoa, että mitä tarkalleen ottaen oli meneillään._

_Samaan aikaan Haruka juoksi Mamorun luokse ja sanoi nuorukaiselle, että hän ajaisi hänet tämän asunnolle, koska kukaan ei halunnut ajatella, mitä heidän prinsessalleen tapahtuisi, jos hän (Mamoru) ajaisi kuin mielipuoli ja joutuisi onnettomuuteen. Haruka oli niin tiukkana, ettei Mamorulle jäänyt muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin hyväksyä tämä tilanne..._

_TAKAUTUMA PÄÄTTYY TÄHÄN_

"Luojan kiitos minä hyväksyin sen tilanteen. Mitä jos en olisi hyväksynyt sitä ja minulle olisi tapahtunut jotain..." hän mutisi kun hän katseli Usagia, joka vain istui heidän parisängyllään harjaamassa suunnattoman pitkiä hiuksiaan.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi kuiskasi, vetäen hänet lempeästi pois ajatuksistaan.  
"Usako, kuinka sinä voit?" Mamoru kysyi, ottaen kauniin pienen pupunsa lähelle jyskyttävää, huolestunutta sydäntään.  
"Minä voin hyvin. Aishiteru Mamo-chan," Usagi vastasi hymyillen hellästi.  
"Aishiteru, Usako!" Mamoru vastasi, pidellen Usagia vielä lähempänä nyt jo särkevää sydäntään. "Voi Luojan tähden, mitä ihmettä olen tehnyt ansaitakseni sinut, rakkaani?" hän kuiskasi, eikä halunnut päästää Usagia pois käsivarsiltaan.  
Usagi ei sanonut mitään, hän vain nautti lämpimästä tunteesta jonka hän tunsi rakastajansa käsivarsilla.

"Serenity..." lempeä naisen ääni sanoi heidän lähellään.

"Okaa-sama!" Usagi huusi yllättyneenä kun hän tunnisti henkilön. Tämä nainen oli Kuningatar Selene, Usagin äiti Silver Millennium'ista. Usagi yritti halata äitiään, mutta suureksi järkytyksekseen, hän ei pystynyt tekemään sitä. Hän meni vain suoraan äitinsä läpi.  
"Olen niin pahoillani kultaseni," Selene kuiskasi, yrittäen olla purskahtamatta kyyneliin. "Me emme pysty koskettamaan toisiamme, koska minä en syntynyt uudelleen tässä elämässä niin kuin sinä ja Endymion," hän jatkoi lempeästi. Hän käytti heidän vanhoja nimiään, koska hän ei tiennyt heidän nimiään tässä elämässä.  
"Ei se haittaa äiti. Minä olen vain ikävöinyt sinua niin kovasti," Usagi kuiskasi pidätellen omia kyyneleitään.  
"Minä tiedän. Minäkin olen ikävöinyt sinua Serenity," Selene vastasi.

"Usako..." Mamoru kuiskasi halaten Usagia hellästi.  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi parahti purskahtaen kyyneliin.

"Hyvää iltaa Endymion," Kuningatar Selene sanoi hiukan hymyillen.  
"Hyvää iltaa, Teidän Korkeutenne," Mamoru nyökkäsi hiukan epävarmasti ja sitten hän kumarsi.  
"Nouse, Endymion. Sinun ei tarvitse olla niin virallinen," Kuningatar Selene vastasi.

"Okaa-sama, miksi sinä olet täällä? Onko jotain pahaa tapahtunut jollekin?" Usagi kysyi äidiltään, yhä itkien.  
"Minun oli ihan pakko varmistaa, että sinä et ole missään vaarassa, kultaseni. Minä tiedän mitä muutamana viime päivänä on tapahtunut. Varsinkin niiden kolmen pienen petturin kanssa, ja sama pätee vanhempiisi," Kuningatar Selene vastasi kuulostaen vihaiselta ja turhautuneelta.  
"Okaa-sama, minä en vain voi ymmärtää, että mikä heissä on vikana. Minä luulin että he olivat minun ystäviäni," Usagi vastasi sydäntä särkevällä äänensävyllä.  
"Minä ymmärrän sinun tunteesi, rakkaani. Minä tiedän myös, että Sailor Mars on pääsyyllinen tähän. Hän on ollut kateellinen sinulle jo vuosia, koska hän on 'rakastanut' Endymionia jo vuosia, mutta rakkaus sinun ja Endymionin välillä on tuhansia kertoja vahvempi kuin pelkkä himo tai pakkomielle," Selene kertoi heille.  
"Miksi ihmeessä hän on kateellinen minulle?" Usagi kysyi peloissaan.  
"Koska hän haluaa hallita ja hän haluaa myös tuntea kaiken sen rakkauden, myötätunnon, uskollisuuden ja kunnioituksen mitä prinssisi ja muut Sailor Senshi'si osoittavat sinulle," Selene vastasi.  
"Hän on hullu," Usagi sopersi kauhistuneena.  
"Kyllä, Rei on hullu ja hänellä ei ole oikeutta haluta noita asioita, koska hän on satuttanut Usakoa ihan liian paljon!" Mamoru huusi vihaisesti, haluten tappaa Rein ilman minkäänlaista armoa.  
"Rauhoitu Endymion! Viha ei ole ratkaisu," Selene vastasi tiukasti.  
"Olen pahoillani, Teidän Korkeutenne," Mamoru kuiskasi kumartaen.  
"Annan sinulle anteeksi Endymion, mutta haluan sinun muistavan että viha ei koskaan ole ratkaisu," Kuningatar Selene vastasi nyökäten.  
"Minä ymmärrän Teidän korkeutenne. Kiitos," Mamoru nyökkäsi alkaen rauhoittua.  
Kuningatar Selene hymyili hänelle, ja Usagi antoi hänelle suukon poskelle.

"Serenity, minun aikani teidän kanssanne loppuu muutaman minuutin kuluttua. Mutta me tapaamme pian uudestaan. Minä olen jo puhunut Ikukolle ja Kenjille, ja minä aion myös huolehtia niistä pettureista, joten sinun ei tarvitse olla huolissasi niistä asioista, rakkaani," Kuningatar Selene sanoi hellästi tyttärelleen.  
"... Minä ymmärrän äiti," Usagi vastasi lopulta. "Ja ennen kuin lähdet, haluan kertoa sinulle jotain hyviä uutisia," hän jatkoi.  
"No mitä kultaseni?" Kuningatar Selene kysyi.  
"No... minä olen raskaana. Se on Endymion'in (= Mamorun) lapsi," Usagi sanoi hymyillen.  
"Voi hyvänen aika! Olen niin iloinen puolestasi, kultaseni!" Kuningatar Selene vastasi iloisena. Hän astui lähemmäksi tytärtään ja nosti kätensä lähemmäksi tyttärensä poskea.  
"Arigato okaa-sama," Usagi hymyili äidilleen.  
"Ei kestä, kultaseni," Kuningatar Selene hymyili. "Minun aikani teidän kanssanne on lopussa," hän jatkoi, alkaen hitaasti kadota.  
"Äiti, tule pian takaisin, onegai!" Usagi huusi hänen peräänsä, purskahtaen kyyneliin.

"Usako, sinä näet hänet taas pian. Hän sanoi sinulle niin," Mamoru kuiskasi, ottaen Usagin käsivarsilleen.  
Usagi vain nyökkäsi, itkien yhä.  
"Shh... olen ihan tässä rakkaani," Mamoru sanoi kun hän kantoi tytön takaisin heidän parisängylleen.

Kun he lepäsivät sängyllään, Mamoru vain piteli tyttöystäväänsä käsivarsillaan, kuiskaillen ihania rakkauden sanoja hänen korvaansa.

He kertoisivat kaiken tapaamisestaan Kuningatar Selenen kanssa Outers'eille ja Makotolle aamulla, mutta juuri nyt siinä olivat vain Usagi ja Mamoru, ja heidän vahva rakkautensa, joka oli elänyt heidän kanssaan yli 1000 vuotta, ja joka eli yhä.

Luku 7 päättyy tähän.  
Jatkuu... toivottavasti pian!

* * *

_**AVAIN SANOJA:  
**_Okaa-sama = Äiti (käsittääkseni rikkaiden, yms. ylhäisten perheiden keskuudessa käytetty, äitiä tarkoittava ilmaisu/ nimitys)  
Arigato = Kiitos  
Aishiteru= Minä rakastan sinua  
Onegai = Pyydän (vastaa suurin piirtein englanninkielistä sanaa "Please")

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** No niin, taas on uusi luku käännetty ja julkaistu, koska sain vihdoin ja viimein jatkettua alkuperäistä, englanninkielistä tarinaa. Toivon, että tällekin käännökselle riittäisi vähän enemmän lukijoita, koska on paljon hauskempaa kirjoittaa tarinoita, kun tietää jonkun lukevan niitä.  
Ja jos haluatte tehdä parannusehdotuksia ja/ tai toiveita käännökseni suhteen, niin jättäkää ihmeessä kommenttia. _*Ja sen kommenttiosioon johtavan linkin pitäisi muistaakseni olla tässä jossakin...*_

Terveisin  
Enkelisisar


	8. Luku 8

_**Luku 8 Pettureiden kohtalo**_

"Miten helvetissä se typerä pikku ääliö kehtaa kohdella **MINUA SILLÄ TAVALLA? **Minä olen oikea Kuuprinsessa, eikä hän! Hän ei ole mitään muuta kuin kömpelö, jälkeenjäänyt itkupilli ja **TÄYSI LUTKA,** joka varasti minun komean prinssi Endymionini minulta!" Rei huusi vihaisesti Amille ja Minakolle Hikawa-temppelissä, jossa he olivat juuri aloittaneet tapaamisensa.  
"Minä tiedän että sinä olet vihainen, Rei-chan. Mutta ainoa keino todistaa että sinä olet meidän prinsessamme, on se että saamme Hopeakristallin takaisin siltä laiskalta ja tyhmältä Usagilta. Ja se ei tule olemaan helppo tehtävä, koska ne Outers'it, Makoto ja Mamoru ovat hänen kanssaan melkein koko ajan. Pahimmassa tapauksessa se on me kolme heitä seitsemää vastaan," Ami vastasi yrittäen saada jonkinlaisen suunnitelman kasaan Mercury-tietokoneellaan, koska heidän suunnitelmansa Mamorun asunnolle menemisestä ei toiminut niin kuin he olivat halunneet sen toimivan. Ja tietenkään Ami ei tiennyt sitä tosiasiaa, että Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto ja Outersit muuttaisivat Yhdysvaltoihin jo samana iltana.  
"No tuopa auttaa paljon Ami-chan. Kiitos oikein paljon," Rei sanoi muuttaen äänensävynsä sarkastiseksi. _**"AAAHH...! MINÄ HALUAN PRINSSINI JA HOPEAKRISTALLINI TAKAISIN, VAIKKA MIKÄ OLISI!" **_hän alkoi huutaa ja itkeä kuin 5-vuotias, kokonaan piloille hemmoteltu kakara.  
"Tiedän, tiedän. Yritän saada uuden suunnitelman kasaan niin pian kuin vain mahdollista," Ami mutisi, liikuttamatta katsettaan tietokoneeltaan.

"Miksi ihmeessä minulla on tämä kamala tunne liittyen tähän kaikkeen? Mitä jos me olemmekin olleet täysin väärässä kaikesta?" Minako mutisi riittävän hiljaa, niin että Ami ja Rei eivät voineet kuulla hänen sanojaan.

"Te petturit ette tule suunnittelemaan yhtään mitään," he kuulivat hyvin vihaisen äänen huutavan heille. He kaikki kolme kääntyivät ympäri, ja näkivät Kuningatar Selenen, joka seisoi heidän vierellään. Ami ja Minako kumarsivat melkein heti, tuntien olonsa epämukaviksi ja epävarmoiksi tässä uudessa tilanteessa, Minako vielä enemmän kuin Ami. Mutta Rei vain seisoi heidän vieressään, näyttäen ainakin kolme kertaa omahyväisemmältä kuin miltä hän yleensä näytti.  
"Sailor Mars, miksi sinä näytät noin omahyväiseltä? Sinulla ei ole siihen mitään hyvää syytä," Kuningatar Selene kysyi vielä vihaisemmin kuin minuuttia aikaisemmin.  
"Väitätkö minun näyttävän omahyväiseltä? Älä naurata! Minä en todellakaan ole omahyväinen, mutta minä en todellakaan aio kumartua sinun edessäsi. Sinä et ole mitään muuta kuin typerä sielu, joka kutsuu itseään Kuun Kuningattareksi. Ja sama koskee rumaa ja tyhmää tytärtäsi, niin kutsuttua prinsessaa ja tulevaisuuden kuningatarta! Se on vain typerää päiväunta, koska minä olen todellinen prinsessa ja tuleva kuningatar," Rei vastasi, pilkallinen hymy huulillaan. Hän kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen huoneesta.  
"Sailor Mars, sinä olet aina ollut kateellinen tyttärelleni, haluten omistaa ja tuntea kaiken sen rakkauden, myötätunnon, uskollisuuden ja kunnioituksen mitä prinssi Endymion ja (melkein) kaikki muut Sailor Senshit osoittavat hänelle," Kuningatar Selene huusi hänelle ja sitten huoneen täytti suuri valonvälähdys.  
"Missä helvetissä me nyt oikein olemme? Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?" Rei huusi, käyttäytyen kuin draamakuningatar, kun hän huomasi etteivät he enää olleet Hikawa-temppelissä.  
"Me olemme menneisyydessä! Ihmiset eivät kykene näkemään tai kuulemaan meitä, mutta me näemme ja kuulemme heidät. Minä aion näyttää sinulle muutamia eri asioita, joita sinä et näytä muistavan, tai ymmärtävän," Kuningatar Selene vastasi.  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Rei kysyi näyttäen todella typerältä.  
"Minun mielestäni sinun pitäisi vain olla hiljaa ja kerrankin kuunnella häntä!" Minako huusi itkien. Hän oli lopultakin tajunnut, miten kauhistuttavan valtavan virheen hän, Rei ja Ami olivat tehneet kun he olivat kääntäneet selkänsä Usagille ja pettäneet hänet.

Rei ei sanonut mitään, hän vain katsoi Minakoa kuin hänellä olisi ollut kaksi päätä tai jotain. "Baka..." hän mutisi henkensä alta.

Kun Rei kääntyi ympäri, hän näki heidä viimeisen taistelunsa Berylin kätyreitä vastaan, ja kuinka Usagi päihitti Berylin ja pelasti maailman aivan yksin.  
"Hän vain halusi leikkiä jonkinlaista suurta supersankaria! Ja se on kokonaan hänen syytään että Hopeakristalli pyyhki kaikki meidän muistomme pois sen taistelun jälkeen!" Rei huusi näyttäen siltä kuin hän olisi halunnut muuttaa kaiken sen mitä tapahtui. Mutta kaikkien onneksi, hän ei voinut tehdä sitä.

"Mitä ihmettä minä oikein teen sinun kanssasi?" Kuningatar Selene mutisi pudistaen päätään ja sitten hän näytti heille miten Usagi pelasti maailman Wisemanilta, Fiorelta, Pharaoh 90:lta, Kuningatar Neherenialta, Black Dream Holelta ja lopulta Chaokselta itseltään.  
Rei vain katsoi noita kauheita tilanteita ja lopulta hän alkoi nauraa kuin jokin hullu. "Se typerä pikku kakara tosiaan luulee että hän voi suojella ja pelastaa koko maailman jokaiselta pahalta asialta yksinään? Ihan tosissaan! Hän ei pysty edes taistelemaan heitä vastaan ilman apuamme, joten..." Rei sanoi, mutta hänelle ei jäänyt aikaa sanoa lausettaan loppuun, koska Minako löi häntä todella kovaa suoraan kasvoihin.

"Hino Rei, sinä et ole mitään muuta kuin itsekäs lutka joka ei ikinä ajattele muita kuin itseään. Ja Kuningatar Selene on oikeassa, sinä olet vain kateellinen Usagille, koska hän on meidän prinsessamme ja kaikki osoittavat rakkautta, myötätuntoa, uskollisuutta ja kunnioitusta häntä kohtaan. Minä olen tehnyt elämäni suurimman virheen kuunnellessani sinua!" Minako huusi vihaisesti, purskahtaen itkuun.  
"Minako, miten sinä kehtaat puhua Rei-chan'ille? Hän on meidän prinsessamme, ei se jälkeenjäänyt Usagi! Sinä olet vain idiootti, joka ei ymmärrä kristallinkirkkaita tosiasioita," Ami sanoi auttaen Rein takaisin jaloilleen.

"Nyt tämä riittää! Sailor Venus, sinä saat vielä yhden mahdollisuuden ansaitaksesi entisen paikkasi tyttäreni henkivartijana. Mutta lopullinen anteeksianto tulee tyttäreltäni Prinsessa Serenityltä," Kuningatar Selene sanoi Minakolle. "Ja mitä tulee teihin kahteen, Sailor Mercury ja Sailor Mars, te saatte rangaistuksenne välittömästi!" Kuningatar Selene huusi vihaisesti kääntyen ympäri. Heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi toinen valonvälähdys ja Ami ja Rei tunsivat valtavan muutoksen sydämissään ja kehoissaan. "Minä otin pois 47% Senshi Voimienne tasosta, ja teidän voimakkaimmat hyökkäyksenne. Ainoa tapa saada täydet voimanne takaisin on se että pahoittelette aiempaa käytöstänne tyttäreltäni ja saada hänen anteeksiantonsa," Kuningatar Selene jatkoi, lähettäen Amin ja Rein takaisin Hikawa Jinja'an. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Minakoa.  
"Teidän Korkeutenne?" Minako kysyi polvistuen kuningattarensa eteen.  
"Minä tapaan tyttäreni uudelleen muutaman päivän kuluttua ja jonkin aikaa sen jälkeen sinä tulet saamaan viimeisen mahdollisuutesi pahoitella, ja ansaita takaisin hänen luottamuksensa. Joten, minä haluan että sinä käytät mahdollisuutesi todella harkitusti," Kuningatar Selene sanoi hänelle.  
"Minä ymmärrän Teidän Korkeutenne. Arigatoo gozaimas," Minako vastasi nyökäten.  
"Älä kiitä minua ennen kuin olet saanut anteeksi tyttäreltäni. Minä lähetän sinut nyt takaisin kotiisi. Ja minä haluan sinun muistavan sanani Sailor Venus," Kuningatar Selene vastasi kun hän alkoi kadota.  
"Älkää huoliko Teidän Korkeutenne! Minä muistan teidän sananne koko loppuelämäni ajan, ihan varmasti!" Minako kuiskasi hänen peräänsä, huomaten että hän oli taas omassa makuuhuoneessaan.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, jos sinä vain tietäisit että kuinka kamalan pahoillani minä olen! Minä olen niin pahoillani, kaiken sen vuoksi mitä minä olen sinulle tehnyt!" Minako sopersi, purskahtaen itkuun. Hän itki tuntikausia, toivoen että hän ei olisi ikinä kuunnellut Reitä ja hänen itsekkäitä sanojaan. Sen vuoksi, hän oli menettänyt Usagin luottamuksen ja ystävyyden, ehkä lopullisesti.

"Jos minä saan mahdollisuuden hyvittää tämän Usagille, minä en petä häntä enää ikinä! Hän on minun prinsessani," Minako lupasi itselleen ennen kuin hän nukahti.

Luku 8 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu...

* * *

**AVAIN SANOJA:**

Arigatoo gozaimas = Kiitos oikein paljon  
Jinja = Temppeli tai pyhäkkö  
Baka = Tollo, typerys, ääliö


	9. Luku 9

_**Luku 9 Sailor Jupiterin ja Outer Senshi'en uudet asemat**_

"Minä en vain pidä tästä! Tässä on aina olemassa riski, että ne petturit ovat jo saaneet suunnitelmamme selville ja he yrittävät pysäyttää meidät, jotta emme voisi lähteä tästä maasta (= Japanista) ja pitää prinsessaamme turvassa heiltä," Haruka huusi vihaisesti kun hän löi heidän olohuoneensa seinää.

"Haruka, rauhoitu, ole kiltti!" Michiru sanoi yrittäen saada rakastajansa rauhoittumaan.

Haruka ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain ryntäsi ulos huonessta ja meni heidän takapihalleen. Michiru huokaisi ja meni hänen peräänsä.

"Hän on oikeassa. Siinä on aina olemassa riski, että me kohtaamme ne petturit huomenna, ennen kuin me lähdemme. Ja pahimmassa tapauksessa, meidän täytyy taistella heidän kanssaan," Makoto sanoi kun hän istui alas, Hotarun viereen. Hän oli todella huolestunut Usagin puolesta.

"Minä en halua että prinsessallemme sattuu jotain, mutta jos jotain tapahtuu, minä suojelen häntä ja prinssiämme, ja heidän vauvaansa!" Hotaru sanoi yrittäen pysyä rauhallisena. Mutta kuka tahansa pystyi näkemään, että hän oli myös huolissaan prinsessansa vuoksi. He kaikki olivat.

Ja siihen lukeutuivat myös Shingo, Luna ja Artemis. Siitä huolimatta, että Luna ja Artemis kykenivät joten kuten pitämään itsensä rauhallisina, Shingo oli vain juossut vierashuoneeseen jossa hän yleensä nukkui ja purskahtanut kyyneliin. Hän oli niin huolestunut sisarensa puolesta, mutta hän ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän hänen itkuaan. Sen takia Luna ja Artemis olivat menneet hänen huoneeseensa lohduttamaan häntä.

Sitten, keskeltä ei mitään, ilmestyi portaali ja Sailor Pluto astui siitä ulos.

"Setsuna-mama!"

"Sailor Pluto!"

Hotaru ja Makoto nousivat ylös näyttäen molemmat yllättyneiltä ja huolestuneilta, jättäen äänettömän kysymyksen leijumaan ilmaan.

Ihan kuin hän olisi lukenut heidän ajatuksensa, Setsuna sanoi: "Älkää huolehtiko, ajan virrassa ei ole mitään vinossa. Mutta minulla on todella hyvä syy jättää paikkani Ajan Porttien Vartijana vähäksi aikaa"**.** Sitten hän astui sivuun ja paljasti henkilön (itseasiassa hengen) joka seisoi hänen takanaan.

"Kuningatar Selene!" Sekä Hotaru että Makoto henkäisivät. He katsoivat toisiinsa ja...

**"JUPITER STAR POWER..."**

**"SATURN ****PLANET**** POWER..."**

**"****MAKE UP!"**

Kun he olivat transformoituneet, he molemmat polvistuivat kuningattarensa edessä.  
"Pyydän, nouskaa ylös. On hyvä nähdä teidät taas, Sailor Jupiter ja Sailor Saturn," Kuningatar Selene sanoi nyökäten. "Mutta missä ovat Sailor Uranus ja Sailor Neptune?"  
Kenellekkään ei jäänyt aikaa vastata hänen kysymykseensä, koska juuri silloin Haruka ja Michiru juoksivat olohuoneeseen, ajatellen että heidän kimppuunsa hyökättäisiin tai jotain. He olivat nähneet valon, joka oli peräisin Sailor Jupiterin ja Sailor Saturnuksen transformaatioista. Kun he näkivät kuningatar Selenen hengen seisovan heidän olohuoneessaan, he vain henkäisivät ja kääntyivät katsomaan toisiaan.

**"****URANUS PLANET POWER..."**

**"****NEPTUNE PLANET POWER..."**

**"****MAKE UP!"**

"Pyydän, nouskaa ylös Sailor Uranus ja Sailor Neptune," kuningatar Selene sanoi kahdelle Outers'ille, kun he polvistuivat hänen edessään. "On hyvä nähdä teidät molemmat uudestaan," hän jatkoi.

"Teidän Korkeutenne! Pahoittelen töykeyttäni, mutta minun todella täytyy tietää, jos tässä on jotain tärkeää mikä koskee prinsessaamme?" Sailor Pluto kysyi, tietäen ettei hän voisi pysytellä poissa Ajan Porteilta liian pitkää aikaväliä. Varsinkaan tällaisena aikana.

"Sailor Pluto, sinun ei tarvitse pahoitella. Sinulla on täysi oikeus tietää jos asia liittyy tyttäreeni. Teillä kaikilla on siihen oikeus," kuningatar Selene vastasi, kohottaen käsiään.

"Mitä nämä valot ovat?" Sailor Neptune kysyi, kun he näkivät 10 eri värisen valon ilmestyvän eteensä.

"Tämä valkoinen valo on tyttäreni prinsessa Serenityn symboli ja tämä sininen valo symboloi prinssi Endymionia. Ja loput näistä valoista symboloivat kaikkia kahdeksaa (8) Sailor Senshiä," kuningatar Selene vastasi, osoittaen valoja ja planettojen symbolit tulivat näkyviin.

"Teidän Korkeutenne, näen että Merkuriuksen ja Marsin valot näyttävät paljon heikommilta kuin muut muut valot niiden ympärillä. Ja Venuksen valo näyttää myös heikolta, mutta ei niin heikolta kuin Merkuriuksen ja Marsin valot. Onko sillä yhteyttä siihen tosiasiaan että nuo kolme tyttöä pettivät meidän prinsessamme?" Sailor Pluto kysyi kääntäen katseensa heidän kuningattarensa puoleen.

"Olet oikeassa, Sailor Pluto. Asialla on yhteys heidän petokseensa. Ja minä olen jo vieraillut noiden kolmen petturin luona. Kun minä puhuin heille, Sailor Mars ja Sailor Mercury eivät osoittaneet yhtään katumusta siitä mitä he ovat tehneet tyttärelleni. Sen vuoksi, minä otin pois 47% heidän Senshi Voimistaan ja heidän voimakkaimmat hyökkäyksensä. Mutta Sailor Venus ymmärsi selvästi virheensä ja hän katuu sitä syvästi. Minä kerroin hänelle että hänen täytyy ansaita takaisin tyttäreni luottamus ja saada hänen anteeksiantonsa jos hän aikoo saada takaisin entisen paikkansa tyttäreni vartijana," kuningatar Selene vastasi. "Sen takia hänen valonsa ei ole yhtä heikko kuin niiden kahden muun petturin," hän jatkoi.

"Minä toivon että hän todella katuu aikaisempaa käytöstään, koska jos hän ei kadu..." Sailor Uranus sanoi puristaen nyrkkejään yhteen.

"Haruka...rauhoitu. Minä näen että hän todella katuu aiempaa käytöstään," Sailor Neptune sanoi kun hän katsoi Aqua Mirror'iinsa.

Kaikki vain huokaisivat ja nyökkäsivät.

"Sailor Jupiter, Outer Senshit, koska te kaikki viisi olette aina pysyneet uskollisina tyttärelleni prinsessa Serenitylle, minä haluan kiittää teitä koko sydämestäni," kuningatar Selene sanoi, ennen suurta valon välähdystä.

Kaikki viisi senshiä tunsivat suuren, lämpimän ja voimakkaan muutoksen sisällä sydämissään ja kehoissaan. He haukkoivat henkeään kun he näkivät kauniit uudet tatuoinnit oieiden jalkojensa säärissä. Tatuoinnit oli kirjoitettu heidän planeettojensa väreillä ja niissä oli heidän planeettojensa symbolit, Senshi nimet ja teksti: "Prinsessa Serenityn ja Kuun Valtakunnan uskollinen ja luotettava vartija".

"Minä annoin teille 50% lisää Senshi Voimiinne ja uudet hyökkäykset. Sailor Jupiter, sinä olit jo tyttäreni lähimpiä henkivartijoita, mutta uusien voimiesi avulla sinä voit myös auttaa Outer Senshejä suojelemaan tätä Galaxia. Ja Outer Senshit, teillä kaikilla on aina ollut voimat tämän galaxin suojelemiseen, mutta nyt te olette myös minun tyttäreni lähimpiä henkivartijoita ja teillä on uudet voimat apunanne, kun suojelette häntä Sailor Jupiterin kanssa," kuningatar Selene sanoi, selittäen heille heidän uudet voimansa ja asemansa.

"Kiitos, Teidän Korkeutenne," he kaikki viisi sanoivat polvistuen kuningattarensa eteen.

"Ei kestä kiittää. Pyydä nouskaa ylös, te kaikki," kuningatar Selene nyökäten heille.

"Minun aikani teidän kanssanne on lopussa. Mutta minä vierailen teidän luonanne uudestaan muutaman päivän kuluttua," kuningatar Selene sanoi kun hän alkoi kadota.

"Me odotamme sitä, Teidän Korkeutenne," kaikki vastasivat hänen peräänsä.

Kaksi minuuttia myöhemmin Sailor Pluto avasi Portaalin ja palasi Ajan Porteille, koska hän ei voinut pysyä sieltä poissa enää kauempaa.

Kaikki muut purkivat transformaationsa ja aloittivat keskustelun siitä mitä he olivat juuri oppineet. Mutta tuo keskustelu ei kestänyt kovin pitkään, koska he tiesivät että huominen tulisi olemaan pitkä päivä heidän USA:han lähtönsä vuoksi ja he halusivat saada tarpeeksi unta sitä varten.

Kun he kaikki nukahtivat, he tiesivät että he olivat valmiita suojelemaan prinsessaansa kuningatar Selenen antamien voimien avulla.

Luku 9 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu...

* * *

**Kirjoittajan kommentti:** Okei, seuraavaa lukua tähän käännöksseni saatte odottaa jonkin aikaa, koska alkuperäisen, englannin-kielisen tarinani seuraava luku on vielä pahasti työn alla.

Ja jos jollekulle teistä lukijoista tulee parannusehdotuksia tähän juuri kääntämääni lukuun, niin kertokaa ihmeessä.

Terveisiä täältä Suomen Turusta!

Lukemisiin

Essi a.k.a Enkelisisar


End file.
